Valentine's Day: Part 2
Valentine's Day: Part 2 is the 7th episode of Season 2 of Baby Lamb & Friends as well as the 38th episode overall. It was posted on February 14, 2017. Summary When Valentine's Day rolled around, everyone is giving Valentines to each other, and Baby Lamb is filled with the Valentine's spirit as much as everyone else, except for Cow, who despises the holiday. Meanwhile, Eeyore is sad because he didn't get a Valentine, so the Count tries to cheer him up. Plot Valentine's Day has arrived in Capitol City as people try to find the special gifts for their special someones. The Minecraft-teers are curious about all the Valentine's Day decorations all around town, and find out what affection means. Minecraft Steve passes by and asks if they were on last night's episode of Eddsworld and say they sucked in that episode. He then leaves and the Minecraft-teers continue to learn more about Valentine's Day. Baby Lamb's excited about Capitol City and starts handing out Valentines to all of his friends. He gives a special one to Alphabet Pal and she gives a Valentine's Day card to Baby Lamb as well as a kiss. Baby Lamb then goes to deliver the last Valentine to his best friend, Cow, even though he hates Valentine's Day. Baby Lamb is sure Cow won't mind. Cow is asleep under a pile of socks and Baby Lamb wakes him up. Cow explains to Baby Lamb that he's hibernating for the day because he doesn't like the idea of making people fall in love with each other. Nobody he knows has a girlfriend or boyfriend. Baby Lamb says Valentine's Day doesn't have to be about boyfriends or girlfriends, it can be for friends as well. Meanwhile, at the Police Fort, Officer Mark doesn't know what to give his girlfriend, Patricia, for Valentine's Day. He doesn't want to go with chocolates but instead something that reflects her personality. Mark heads off to a retail store, where Baby Lamb's Uncle works. Unfortunately for him, all the Valentine's Day gifts are sold out. But Uncle Lamb does give Mark a beautiful-looking rose that also smells good. The Count Von Count is counting all the heart decorations until he notices Eeyore sighing and feeling depressed (though not a surprise). Regardless, The Count Von Count wants to know why he's so down and Eeyore says he hasn't gotten a single Valentine and feels like he doesn't have any friends. The Count says he does have friends, like Pooh and Tigger and Piglet. But Eeyore still feels like nobody cares about him, but the Count tries to cheer him up by saying that people do care about him, it's just that he should care about himself. The Count says he can relate to Eeyore by telling him of the time he wrote and mailed multiple Valentine's Day cards to himself to count because he doesn't have any friends. But afterwards, he has made a lot of friends that he still have, like how Eeyore has friends for a long time. To make Eeyore feel better, The Count gives Eeyore a heart as a gift because he has a big heart. Eeyore is still unhappy, but he says he's slightly less gloomy and although he isn't well-loved, it's nice to have a message that says he is. Characters *The Minecraft-Teers *Minecraft Steve *Baby Lamb *Cow *Belle *Alphabet Pal *Uncle Lamb *Thomas the Tank Engine *Neighborhood Trolley (cameo) *Chief Mark *Officer Marvin *Officer Aaron *Officer Derek *The Count Von Count *Eeyore Songs *"Everyone Get a Valentine" Trivia *There was a scene where Cow teases Baby Lamb of being Alphabet Pal's boyfriend, but it was cut. *The scene where Baby Lamb talks to Cow was originally recorded from 2016. *The Count references a segment from Sesame Street where he sends a lot of letters to himself so he can count them. The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Valentine's Day Episodes Category:Specials